Sinking
by Queen Raven 743
Summary: Cyrus likes Jonah. A lot. The only problem with that, Andi. He doesn't want to hurt his friend, but even being around Jonah makes him feel like his stomach is sinking. Will Cyrus ever tell Jonah how he feels, and if he does, how will Jonah react..? (Sorry for the awful summary..!)
1. Jandi Pains

**Hello, internet! I know it's been a long time since the last time I uploaded anything... And I'll be honest, it's because I haven't been able to pay attention to anything besides my schoolwork. But enough of that, this is a story that I've wanted to write ever since I started watching the show, but never got around to. Well, this is me doing just that.**

 **And disclaimer, obviously: I don't own Andi Mack, because I'm not Disney, nor do I own anything besides what I have made in my own mind. Now, with that being said, let's get to it!**

The day started off like any other, with me groaning as I looked over at my alarm clock.

 _Do I really have to go today..?_

What kind of question was that? Of course I had to go. If I didn't, my mom would kick my ass. Though I would honestly rather deal with my mother than the newest sensation taking over my friend group: _Jandi_. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Andi, but I just can't get rid of the sinking feeling in my stomach when they're together.

 _Maybe Mom's right... Maybe I do have feelings for him._ I thought, trudging to my bathroom and locking the door. I glanced at myself in the mirror, looking about how I felt: Sick. Of course, I wasn't sick, just... Tired, I guess.

I shook my head as I turned on the hot water for my shower and grabbed my toothbrush from its cup. Brushing my teeth in the shower was the only way I could actually get ready in enough time to make it to school with time to socialize with Andi, Buffy, and Jonah. Even thinking his name made that feeling in my stomach relax a small bit, only to be replaced by gnawing anxiety. Everything about him just made me smile, from his laugh to the twinkle in his eyes when he started talking about something he liked.

 _I wonder if that twinkle is there when he talks about me... No, probably not..._ I thought to myself as the hot water ran over me. I quickly took my shower, brushing my teeth all the while.

After I showered, I quickly got dressed before running downstairs. I had almost made it out the door when I heard my mother's voice call out to me.

"Well, you're off to school in a hurry..."

"Sorry, Mom, but I'm already running behind..! I'll talk to you when I get home, I love you..!" I called behind me, darting out the door before she can respond.

I pretty much ran the whole way to school, hoping to have gotten there before Buffy and Andi so I could have a little bit of alone time with Jonah before the girls arrived. Of course, that didn't happen, as Andi was already there, talking to Jonah, sitting as close to him as her socially awkward self could handle. I sighed, shaking my head and swallowing hard, grimacing at the painful lump in my throat as I approached.

 _This is going to be absolute hell..._

 **Okay, guys let me know what you think and if there's anything I can do to improve. PM and reviews are appreciated**


	2. Invited

**Heyyy guys! I** **'m hoping you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Now, on to the story!**

 _This is going to be absolute hell..._ Is all I could think as I approached the table, smiling at my friends as I took my seat.

"Hey, Cyrus... Are you alright..?" Andi asked, raising an eyebrow as she tore her gaze away from Jonah.

"Um... Yeah, I'm fine, Andi. Why?" I asked, suppressing a small yawn.

"No reason, you just... Look really tired is all." She muttered in response, not bothering to look away from Jonah again.

 _How can you even tell when your head is too far up Jonah's ass to see anything..?_ I thought, immediately regretting it afterwards. After all, it wasn't Andi's fault she was infatuated with Jonah. After all, he was extremely cute, kind, and funny... Despite my jealousy, I swallowed that painful lump again and replied.

"Ah, yeah... I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Thanks for asking." I managed, not receiving a reply from Andi this time. I sighed and took a seat across from Jonah, feeling my heart flutter when he flashed his signature grin at me.

"Hey, Cy!" He greeted, as if he only just noticed me. Normally, I would be a bit frustrated that it took him _this_ long to notice, but I couldn't quite bring myself to be frustrated with him. Instead, I just felt flustered.

"H-hey Jo-Jo-Jonah..." I stammered, immediately regretting opening my mouth. I quickly snapped my mouh shut, hoping to avoid any questioning from him. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

"You good, bro? You look like you need a coffee or something."

"Ah, yeah, I'm good... But a coffee does sound pretty great." I chuckled, leaning a bit closer, placing my elbows on the table, my eyes locking onto his for a moment before hastily looking at my hands.

"Well, I can't really get you a coffee, but maybe after school, you and I can get some baby taters and milkshakes? My treat." Jonah offered, giving me that adorable smile of his. Without thinking, I nodded. Then I actually thought for a minute, and obviously, so did Andi.

"Wait, what about me and Buffy?" She asked, almost too quickly. I could see her embarrassment for a brief moment, but she quickly recovered. Her eyebrow was now slightly raised, and she was giving Jonah a strange look.

While Jonah quickly tried to explain to Andi what he meant by that statement, I turned my attention to my phone, which had just lit up with a new message from Buffy.

 _Hey, Cyrus. Go ahead and let Andi know that I'm not gonna be at school today. Not feeling good._

 _Okay. I'll ttyl, k?_

 _Ok. Thanks, Cyrus._

I sighed and shook my head before putting my phone in my bag and looking at the couple across from me. Apparently the argument had been settled one way or another, as they were now back to sitting quietly.

"Hey, Cyrus, have you heard from Buffy this morning?" Andi asked, no longer totally wrapped up in Jonah. It doesn't seem that she won the argument, based on her slightly dejected demeanor.

"Yeah, she said she wasn't feeling good." I muttered, somewhat wondering what happened while I was texting Buffy. The look on Andi's face said that Jonah had said something about it being a guy-time thing, but the cloudiness to Jonah's eyes suggested that he was lost in thought.

 _I hope I didn't mess anything up by accepting his invitation..._

 **And thus, another chapter has come to an end. I hope you guys are enjoying this, and if you are, let me know, and always, thanks for reading!**


	3. Smile

_I hope I didn_ _'t mess anything up by accepting his invitation..._

That was my only thought as I looked between Jonah and Andi. There was an uncomfortable silence at the table for the longest time, and despite me being the most awkward, I knew I had to be the one to break it.

"Didn't you want to go hang out with Bowie, Andi..? Now you have the opportunity to do so." I suggested, trying to keep my voice even. Andi raised her eyes to look at me, then nodded.

"Um... Yeah, I can do that. I think you and Jonah need some, uh... _Guy time_ anyways." She muttered, giving a weak smile. Something about the way she said _guy time_ really got me. If I didn't know her any better, I'd think she was insinuating something, but as Andi was the most oblivious person I knew, I wasn't particularly worried about her... _Knowing_.

"Sounds great then. I'll meet you at the Spoon after school then, Cy?" Jonah asked, once again flashing that perfect grin in my direction. Even if I wanted to refuse, which I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to say no to his beautiful eyes and his stupid, perfect smile.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there." I managed to say, smiling back sheepishly and running my fingers through my hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Andi resuming her usual position on Jonah's side, which made my heart lurch and my stomach begin to sink again. I tried to shake it off, seeing as how they were the ones that were... _Together_ , if that's what you want to call it. To me, it was more of an odd form of friendship, or perhaps just Andi and Jonah attempting to find out if they really belong together. Regardless, I knew they weren't a real couple. Not yet, at least.

The school day went by, ordinary as usual. By the time the final bell rang, I was bouncing with what was either nervousness or excitement. I was ready to spend some one-on-one time with Jonah, but more than that, I was afraid I was going to say something stupid, or worse, tell him.

 _Don't think like that Cyrus... It'll all be okay._ I tried to tell myself, even though I really had a hard time believing it. I shook my head and began heading towards the Spoon, the thought of Jonah's smile invading my mind as I walked. I could feel myself grinning, and really couldn't stop myself. I was grinning like an idiot the entire way to the Spoon, but I didn't really care. As soon as I walked into the restaurant, I saw him, causing my smile to widen and my heart to flutter.

 _Okay, Cyrus, you can do this... You can talk to him..._

 **Okay, guys! I'm going to leave you here for another week! Also, a quick notice: I won't be able to upload on Monday of next week, as I'm going on vacation, but I should be able to upload Tuesday, and I should be able to get a longer chapter out for you guys! As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you're enjoying it. PM or review if you have anything you want to say!**


	4. Tracing

_Okay, Cyrus, you can do this... You can talk to him..._

I was trying to convince myself that I could talk to him without panic. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite working. All that I could think was that I was going to say or do something stupid. Despite my anxiety, I walked over to the booth that he had grabbed for us, sliding into the seat across from him and smiling softly.

"Hey, Jonah..!" I greeted, already feeling myself begin to falter in my false confidence as I saw that beautiful smile, his eyes locking onto mine. I managed a shaky smile back, my fingers tracing a random design on the table.

"Cyrus, glad you made it." Jonah greeted, his eyes drifting to my finger tracing along the table. He smiled a bit, giving a chuckle as he watched me.

"You do that a lot, Cy..." He noted, still watching my mindless movements. I raised an eyebrow, taking a minute to realize what he was talking about. I slowly came to a stop, smiling nervously.

"Ah, it's just something I do when I'm nervous... So all the time..." I chuckled, my hand twitching slightly. Internally sighing, I questioned my nervous tics, as I often did when I was around Jonah, who seemed to notice my hand twitch.

"Cy, you don't have to be embarrassed about stuff like that. I get that you're nervous a lot, but that's perfectly 're really cool, quirks and all." Jonah assured me, about to say more when our waitress came over, order already in hand. I raised an eyebrow and cast a glance at Jonah, wondering how she already had our order.

 _He probably ordered while you took your sweet time getting here..._ I scolded myself, though there was no apparent reason to do so. Despite my self-scolding and my self-consciousness about my tics, I was extremely grateful that Jonah did the ordering before I got there, saving me the embarrassment of trying to order. Perhaps I needed to be more confident in myself. At least then I would be able to talk to Jonah properly...

"Cyrus..?" Jonah's voice broke me from my thoughts, bringing me back into reality. I looked at him over the table, my finger tracing the table again as my eyes met his. The way they had such a carefree shine to them almost made me lose my focus for a moment, but I remembered what I was doing.

"Uh... Yeah, Jonah..?" I asked, my voice coming out a lot more anxious and quiet than I intended for it to. Despite this, he still directed his eyes towards the food in front of us. I realized that I hadn't even touched it yet, while he was almost halfway finished. Had I really been in my daze for that long..?

"You've barely touched your food... Are you feeling okay..?" He asked, concern flooding his voice. I nodded, maybe a bit too quickly, popping a bite into my mouth and smiling. This, however, didn't seem to convince him, as he just continued to look at me skeptically. I did all I could to nod, stop my hand from tracing, and give off my best fake smile I could. Whether this convinced him or not was hard to determine, but regardless, he finally nodded, flashing me his perfect smile again.

 _There it is again... That prize winning smile... Dammit, why does he make it so hard to lie to him..?_ I asked myself, managing a smile back as I popped another bite into my mouth. Jonah glanced at his phone screen, brows furrowing a bit.

"Is something wrong..?" I asked, taking in his expression. My question, however, was answered with a sigh and a shake of the head.

"Hey, Cyrus? Is it possible we can have this guy-time another day..? I've gotta go..." He seemed a bit upset, which was really unusual for him. I opened my mouth to respond, but wasn't sure what I should say...

"Wait, Jonah... What's wrong..?" I asked, silently pleading with him to sit back down. Of course, that wasn't happening, as he simply grabbed his jacket.

"Nothing, Cyrus... I just really need to go home... But I had fun today... We should do it again sometime..." He turned to leave, and I began to feel my nerves working at my core. I quickly reached out, my hand slowly clasping on his. This, for some reason, seemed to stop him in his tracks, his eyes drifting down to my hand, now holding onto his.

"Please... Talk to me." I whispered, nervous tears forming in my eyes.


	5. Mistake

Jonah, who now looked extremely concerned, most likely by my sudden behavior, sat down where he once was. Rather than sitting across from him again, I sat next to him, a slight blush creeping across my cheeks for a moment. I shook off my fear and sighed.

"Jonah... What's wrong..?" I asked once again, placing my hand on top of his and making my eyes meet his. His eyes, like my own, looked to be slightly teary. He sighed and tried to smile at me, though it was totally transparent to me. I could see every bit of pain in his beautiful, sad eyes.

"Cyrus... Why can't I do anything right..? I couldn't be Andi's friend right, and now I can't be her... Whatever we are." He whispered, his voice breaking slightly when he said it. I swallowed my pain and nodded.

"Yeah, she, uh... She's hard to please. Sometimes it feels like she can't be soothed, and a lot of things set her off... I promise, it's not you, she does it to everyone." I assured him, giving his hand a light squeeze. This caused a shadow of a smile to appear across his face, but I wasn't sure if it was because of me holding his hand or me reassuring him.

"Thanks, Cy. You're a good friend." He said, his voice containing a small bit of cheer. I felt him turn his hand over and his fingers lace with mine for a moment, causing me to blush. He chuckled and pulled his hand back.

"What was that for..?" I asked, a bit confused. He chuckled again, looking back at me.

"I was just seeing if holding hands was the same with everyone. It isn't. See... With Amber and Andi, it feels like I have to be gentle, like the slightest thing can hurt them. But with you, Cyrus... It doesn't feel like that. It feels... Like I can be myself." Jonah smiled at me, which, combined with those words, made me feel like I was on air... But I still didn't quite understand. What did he, Jonah Beck, mean by that?

"Jonah..?" I whispered, my heart overruling my mind. I could feel my hands begin to shake and my heart begin to pound. When he looked at me, it took everything in me to not just pass out right there in the booth. I could tell he was waiting for me to finish, so I swallowed hard and sighed.

"What did you mean when you said _it feels like I can be myself_?" I asked, feeling foolish for my impulsiveness. I could see Jonah's eyebrows furrowing slightly as he thought about the question. Right as I was about to lower my head, he spoke.

"I dunno, Cy... I guess it means that I feel comfortable with you. With the girls, I feel really forced and obligated... But with you, I feel like I can do whatever I want. In a way, it's almost like you're my freedom or something... Like... Like I don't feel so much pressure to be some perfect person with you..." It was the first time I had ever seen Jonah like this. Normally, I saw him as a happy-go-lucky, carefree person, but this Jonah seemed... Afraid. I opened my mouth to speak, but rather than offering a response to his problem, I was shocked to find myself pressing my lips to his. A moment later, I pulled away, and upon seeing his shocked expression, my eyes filled with tears and I quickly grabbed my things.

"Ishouldreallygetgoing..!" I called out behind me as I hurried out of the building and towards my home. When I finally got to my room, all I could think was one thing.

 _I just kissed Jonah Beck... What am I gonna do..?_


	6. Colors

That night, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for hours, thinking about what happened. My entire body ached and my head was spinning. All I could manage to think was one thing.

 _What have I done..?_ It echoed in my mind, slowly getting louder and louder. I felt a twisting feeling in my stomach, and I could barely see straight. I couldn't bring myself to check my phone, even though it had been vibrating like crazy since I fled the restaurant. I sighed and took a glance at my phone and saw two names in the sea of notifications. Jonah and Buffy. I chose to ignore these messages, and instead opened one of my 12 coloring book apps, opting to color my stress away.

Hours went by, and eventually I cleared through all of the coloring sheets for the day. The effects of the coloring worked as I had hoped, as I had gotten my mind to a more stable state. I was now ready to check the messages my friends had sent me. First, I decided to check Buffy, as I didn't quite have it in my heart to check the messages from Jonah.

 _Cyrus? Jonah texted. Something happened?_

 _Cyrus, please answer._

 _I can't help if I don't know what's happening._

 _just text me when you feel up to it, ok?_

I sighed, a small smile crossing my face. I thought it over for a moment before deciding to send a reply, just to let her know I hadn't resorted to something drastic or anything.

 _I'm fine, sis. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Promise._

I smiled a bit, but it didn't last long. All that was left was a series of messages from Jonah, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to read them. Of course, that didn't stop me. I hesitantly opened our messages.

 _Cy, what just happened?_

 _Can you please call me?_

 _Cyrus?_

 _We need to talk about what happened..._

Jonah's messages triggered a bit of anxiety deep inside of me. I bit my lip and checked the time. Almost 1 a.m. Maybe it would be better to wait until morning to call him. Or maybe it would be better to not call him at all. Calling him would most likely end in me doing or saying something even more stupid than what I had done at the Spoon. I was just about to put my phone down when it went off again. And the message was from Jonah...

 _Please don't ignore me, Cy. I want to talk about this._

I sighed and shook my head. I could tell he was serious, and he could now tell that I was awake due to read receipts. I nodded slowly and called him, biting my lip as the phone began to ring softly in my ear. After just two rings, Jonah's voice came through.

"Hello..?" He asked in a slightly hushed voice. He sounded like he was tired and stressed, which was not at all how I knew him.

"H-hey, Jonah..." I managed, feeling my heart begin to flutter.

"What happened..? Why did you run..?" Jonah whispered, causing a pang of guilt in my stomach.

"I... I was embarrassed. I mean... I _kissed_ you, Jonah..." I mumbled, my face heating up as I said it. I could feel my body begin to shake a bit as he responded.

"I know... But you didn't have to run away. You kissed me, so what..?" Jonah questioned, not seeming to connect the dots of holding hands, constant nerves, and now a kiss. I sighed and shook my head.

"You know, Jonah... I don't think you quite understand... I kissed you... Because I like you." I whispered, bracing myself for the sound of him hanging up. Instead, I just heard a small sound that I would typically associate with a realization.

"Yeah... Now you see why I'm humiliated..." I muttered, still waiting for him to inevitably hang up. Rather than hang up, however, he gave a tiny chuckle.

"That's okay, Cy... Tomorrow, how about I take you skating with me again..? But you don't have to skate this time. Promise." He chuckled, his voice lightening a bit. I couldn't help but smile. Of course, I didn't know what it meant when he said that, but it was better than him not speaking to me.

"Yeah... It's a date." I said with a small smile.

"Date... I like the way that sounds when you say it." Jonah said, giving a small yawn. After a few moments, I had to ask the question that was brought up by that statement.

"Does that mean we're going on a date..?" I choked out, barely able to hear my own voice over my heart's erratic pounding. I heard Jonah pondering on the other end of the phone for a moment before he let out a small, joyful sound.

"Yeah... We're going on a date." Jonah confirmed, and I felt my heart burst out of my chest.


	7. Worries

If I couldn't sleep before, I definitely couldn't sleep now. All I could think about was what this could possibly mean for me.

 _Does Jonah actually like me..? Or is this just a friendly date..?_ _Is that a thing..?_ My mind was racing, and in my excitement, I barely noticed my phone going off yet again. It was Buffy, which surprised me a bit, since Jonah and I had stayed on the phone for another hour after we started talking, making it almost 4 in the morning.

 _You wanna call me and fill me in?_

Without a reply, I called her, not at all surprised when she answered after the first ring.

"What happened? When I talked to Jonah, he said something happened and you left all panicky."

"Yeah… About that. I kinda kissed him." I said, already anticipating her telling me how stupid that was.

"Cyrus, why? What could have possibly made you think that was a good idea?" She asked, getting an involuntary sigh out of me. In all honesty, it was a stupid idea at the time.

"I dunno. He told me he feels comfortable and like he can be himself around me. I just lost control for a minute. Then I ran out… After that, I called him and we talked about it… I told him I like him, Buffy." This got Buffy's attention, as I heard a small noise. Perhaps of disapproval?

"And how did he react?" She asked, a certain weight to her voice that honestly had me worried.

"He said it was fine… And kinda asked me on a date." I could tell this was a shock to her, for as soon as I said it, there was a slight gasp and the sound of her phone hitting what I assumed was her floor.

"Are you for real right now..?" She asked, her voice steady and calm now.

"Why would I lie about this, Buffy?" I muttered, giving a low sigh. This seemed to help her register what I was saying. I heard a small sound of joy escape from her mouth, followed by a laugh.

"Cyrus, this is huge! You've liked Jonah for a long time, now's your chance to finally win him over!" She cheered, obviously excited for me. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, though I felt a bit nervous about that. Sure, I got him to agree to go on a date with me, but could I really manage to win Jonah over..?

After a few more minutes, Buffy and I hung up and I almost instantly fell asleep, not realizing how tired I really was until that moment. The next morning, I could barely contain my excitement as I got ready for my retry at a skateboarding date. I was determined I wouldn't end up going to the hospital after this one, because I intended to be a bit smarter about this one. As I approached the place Jonah and I had our last skateboard adventure, I saw him standing there, his face lighting up as soon as he saw me coming.

"Hey, Cy! Good to see you!" He called as he approached me. I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw him coming. Of course, behind that chuckle, there was quite a bit of fear in my heart.

 _What if I can't win him over..?_

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, guys! My week was really stressful and I just needed to take a bit of a break from working on the story!**


	8. Surprise

I could only feel one emotion as Jonah came to a stop in front of me: Fear. Not fear of him, just fear of ultimate rejection.

 _Don_ _'t be nervous, Cyrus... He's the one who asked you out._ He _wanted to go on a date with_ you _..._

"Cyrus..?" Jonah's voice broke me from my thoughts, causing me to jump a bit. He smiled as he looked at my light blush that I knew was creeping up on my face. There was a small twinkle in his eyes as he looked into mine. I couldn't help but smile back and look to his skateboard.

"So, I get to watch you on that thing..?" I ask, slight anxiety welling up inside of me as I recalled the last time I tried to skate to impress him. It did _not_ go well...

"Ah, yeah, if you want. Or we could go somewhere else and do something that both of us might enjoy..?" He grinned as he spoke, as if he had been working on this plan since last night. I nodded slowly, not entirely sure what he had in store, but not wanting to question it. He smiled warmly and took my hand as he led me towards his next planned activity for us.

It wasn't long before Jonah brought us to a stop at the ice skating rink, causing me to gasp slightly. I always talked about wanting to learn to figure skate, though I never thought he was paying much attention to my random ramblings.

"Oh my gosh, Jonah..! You remembered..!" I let out a small squeal, not even meaning to. His eyes lit up when he saw my joy, a small chuckle escaping his throat.

"How could I forget, Cy..? You talk about how much you love it, so I decided to give it a shot with you..." He chuckled again, his signature grin sliding across his face. On impulse, I pulled him into a hug, my face buried in his shoulder for a minute.

"Thank you for doing this..." I whispered, pulling back from the hug and looking at the door with a silly grin.

"I can already tell you want to go in... So let's not wait." Jonah said, opening the door for me and smiling as I walked in.

"This is all for you, Cyrus." He whispered in my ear, before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

 **Sorry it's short again this week, guys. Spring break is here and I'm busy with my family, so uploads may be short until I get back on my normal schedule. Thank you for reading and for understanding..!**


	9. Forever

Within five minutes of being at the skating rink, I had already fangirled four different times over how amazing the entire experience was. I also was slightly excited about getting to show Jonah the one physical activity I did well, hoping he might be impressed by it. At least a little bit...

"So, ready to get on the ice..?" Jonah asked, his smile as bright and sweet as ever. I couldn't help but giggle, giving a quick nod and looking to the ice. Jonah gave me another smile before nodding towards the ice and chuckling.

"Mind helping me learn how to do this..?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Even though Jonah was more comfortable with me than with most people, it was still weird to see him nervous like this. Regardless, I nodded, giving him my shy smile.

"Of course. I'm sure someone as athletically inclined as yourself can catch on quickly... But I'm glad to help until you're comfortable skating on your own." I reassured him, giving his hand a small squeeze.

Within minutes, Jonah and I were on the ice, me holding his hand and gently guiding him, a smile plastered across both of our faces. I could tell he was improving quickly, and I felt a bit of pride in my teaching. Despite his improvement, Jonah was still holding my hand as we skated around, making me smile. After a few minutes of just skating around, I looked at Jonah and tilted my head slightly.

"How about we try something new..?" I asked, spinning on my skates so I was in front of him, facing him now. His eyes lit up with a small bit of intrigue and he nodded. I pulled him a bit closer, placing his hands on my waist. He seemed a bit lost for a moment, but soon nodded in realization.

"On three..." I whispered, feeling his hold on my waist tighten slightly. In those three seconds, my world was nothing more than Jonah's body pressed to mine, the shine in his eyes, and the feeling of us gliding across the ice. I was barely aware that I even said "three", but I soon felt Jonah lift me off of my skates, spinning us in small circles.

After what didn't even feel like a second, my skates were back on the ice, Jonah now holding me in a tight embrace as we still made small circles on the ice. I could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against mine, and I could very faintly hear his slightly rapid heartbeat.

"Jonah..?" I whispered into his shoulder, closing my eyes. His arms wrapped around me a bit tighter and I heard a small noise come from his throat.

"Yeah..?" He responded, noticing me look up at him after I spoke. His eyes were shimmering in a way I had never seen them before, making them even more beautiful than ever before. I smiled softly before speaking, despite my heart beating out of my chest as I looked up at this perfectly imperfect boy.

"I want to stay like this forever..." Was all I could manage. Jonah smiled down at me, nodding ever so slightly. Rather than responding with words, however, he simply pulled me into a soft, sweet kiss, holding me close as we came to a stop. And I knew that my wish had come true, because despite everything, Jonah Beck chose me.

That night, I finally worked up the courage to call Andi about what had been happening. When she answered, she sounded a bit tired.

"Hello..?" She answered, a certain grit to her voice that I wasn't used to hearing from her. I gave myself a moment to breathe before responding.

"Hey, Andi... I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much the past few days. I just figured you'd want to know what's been happening. Jonah and I-"

"Went on a date. Cyrus, I'm not mad. Sure, I was disappointed at first, but you deserve happiness, too. So I just want to tell you that I'm really happy for you." She interrupted, causing me to gasp slightly. I wasn't quite expecting her to be as calm with this as she was. Regardless, I was pleased with what she said.

"And don't think now that you and Jonah are a thing that you guys aren't still hanging out with us. I want us all to be one amazing friend group, no matter what happens." Andi continued, chuckling a bit. I smiled softly and chuckled as well.

"Of course. See you tomorrow, okay..?" I asked, looking at the time.

"Yeah. See you then." And with that, she hung up, leaving me to think about everything else that was going on. Before I had a chance to get into my pajamas, my phone lit up with a message from Jonah.

 _Hey, Cyrus. I just wanted to say goodnight, I had an amazing time today, and I can't wait to see you in the morning._

I smiled, blushing a bit at the text. I thought for a moment before typing my reply.

 _I can't wait either. I can't wait because I'm ready to begin writing this new chapter of our story... Together._

Jonah's reply was almost instant, and I felt my eyes well up with small, joyful tears when I read it.

 _Together forever._

 **Okay, guys, I may add an epilogue to this story if you want. If not, thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
